The Fantastic Four and the Paradox of the Mole People (Marvelette film)
The Fantastic Four and the Paradox of the Mole People is a Marvelette Cinematic Universe film, fast-tracked into production following Disney's purchase of 20th Century Fox. It was released on May 6, 2022, following Black Panther: Realm of Kings and preceding Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm. The film is directed by Denis Villeneuve. Cast *John Krasinski as Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic (First Appearance) *Emily Blunt as Susan Storm-Richards / Invisible Woman (First Appearance) *Joe Keery as Johnny Storm / Human Torch (First Appearance) *Seth Rogen as Ben Grimm / Thing (First Appearance) *Mackenzie Davis as Valeria Richards (First Appearance) *Matt Smith as Nathaniel Richards / Kang the Conqueror / Rama-Tut (First Appearance) *Danny DeVito as Harvey Elder / Mole Man (First Appearance) *Oscar Isaac as Victor Domashev / Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom (First Appearance) *Richard Kind as the voice of H.E.R.B.I.E. (First Appearance) *John Lithgow as Franklin Storm (Only Appearance) (Death) *Jamie Clayton as Alyssa Moy (First Appearance) *Hiba Abouk as Lucia von Bardas (Only Appearance) (Death) *Jeffrey Wright as Uatu the Watcher *Anika Noni Rose as Alicia Masters (First Appearance) *Charles Melton as Wyatt Wingfoot (First Appearance) *Ashley Greene as Sharon Ventura (First Appearance) *Maggie Q as Abigail Brand (First Appearance) *Elise Neal as Ravonna (First Appearance) *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos (Death) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Willem Dafoe as Annihilus (First Appearance) (Cameo) Crew *Denis Villeneuve: Writer, Director *Kid Marvelette: Executive Producer *Kevin Feige: Executive Producer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Taika Waititi: Producer *Peyton Reed: Writer, Producer *Erik Sommers: Writer *Chris McKenna: Writer *Hans Zimmer: Composer Plot As the Fantastic Four begin to finish up their exploration across the galaxy, culminating in a wedding ceremony between Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, all of reality is thrust into chaos upon their return to Earth. As Reed and Sue's daughter from the future, Valeria, battles Kang the Conqueror across time, everything that can prevent the fabric of time from collapsing in on itself is... the Mole Man? Trivia *Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman are played by real life spouses John Krasinski and Emily Blunt, who have long been the number one choice among fans. *Joe Keery beat out his Stranger Things co-star, Dacre Montgomery, for the role of Johnny Storm. *Joe Keery is the third actor to play the Human Torch, but not the first to appear in the MCU. Previous Human Torches Chris Evans and Michael B. Jordan portrayed Captain America and Erik Killmonger. *There were initially concerns over having comedic actor Seth Rogen playing the Thing, but Kevin Feige believed he had what it takes to bring to life the heart of the character. *The script was originally written by Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers before undergoing a rewrite by director Denis Villeneuve, with input from Ant-Man and the Wasp director, Peyton Reed, who is a longtime Fantastic Four fan. *This film features the full debut of the space-faring organization S.W.O.R.D., which was previously teased in Spider-Man: Far From Home. *This is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe film to be composed by Hans Zimmer since the original Iron Man. Zimmer previously worked with Villeneuve on Blade Runner 2049. *Villeneuve also worked with Mackenzie Davis, who plays Valeria Richards, on Blade Runner 2049. *Matt Smith is the fourth actor who played Doctor Who to become a villain in the MCU, following Christopher Eccleston, who played Malekith in Thor: the Dark World, David Tennant, who played Kilgrave in Jessica Jones, and Peter Capaldi, who played Nightmare in Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness. *This film is dedicated to Stan Lee. *Jamie Clayton, who portrays Reed Richards's former colleague and ex-girlfriend, Alyssa, is the first trans actress to play a major character in the MCU. *Oscar Isaac appears in this film as Victor Domashev, who builds the nation of Latveria out of the ashes of Sokovia, eventually changing his name to Victor von Doom, and donning his iconic mask in the mid-credits scene as he watches footage of the Fantastic Four in action. *The film's post-credits scene confirms the existence of the Negative Zone and Annihilus, who was initially supposed to appear in a major role. *In the film, Reed Richards mentions that the original technology he used to develop H.E.R.B.I.E. is partially what inspired Tony Stark to develop his AI J.A.R.V.I.S. *The film opens on Valeria Richards ambushing Kang and Ravonna while they are posing as the rulers of Ancient Egypt, which is a nod to Kang's role as Rama-Tut in the comics. *The first scene after the Marvel Logo is the marriage of Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, set out in space officiated by Talos, and viewed by Human Torch, Thing, Abigail Brand, Nick Fury, and Uatu the Watcher. *Emily Blunt was Marvel's original choice to play Black Widow, but after she turned it down, Scarlett Johansson was cast. *Nine actors appearing in this film have previously played comic book characters in movies, TV, or video games. This includes: **Seth Rogen (The Thing) has previously portrayed Britt Reid / Green Hornet in The Green Hornet. **Danny DeVito (Mole Man) has previously portrayed Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin in Batman Returns. **Matt Smith (Kang the Conqueror) has previously portrayed Loxias Crown in Morbius. **Oscar Isaac (Doctor Doom) has previously portrayed En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse in X-Men: Apocalypse. **Richard Kind (H.E.R.B.I.E.) has previously portrayed Mayor Aubrey James in Gotham. **Ashley Greene (Sharon Ventura) has previously voiced Barbara Gordon / Oracle / Batgirl in Batman: Arkham Knight. **Maggie Q (Abigail Brand) has previously voiced Diana Prince / Wonder Woman in Young Justice. **Elise Neal (Ravonna) has previously portrayed Kathryn Munson in Logan. **Willem Dafoe (Annihilus) has previously portrayed Norman Osborn / Green Goblin in Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3, as well as Vulko in Aquaman. Photos Krasinski Blunt Concept Art.png|Concept art of Krasinski and Blunt as Reed and Sue FF Concept 1.png|Concept art of the FF FF Concept 2.png|More concept art of the FF Thing Concept.png|Early Thing concept art Torch Concept.png|Human Torch concept art Joe Keery On Set.png|Joe Keery on set, filming a scene as Johnny Storm Seth Rogen On Set.png|A still of Seth Rogen as Ben Grimm Mackenzie Filming.gif|Mackenzie Davis filming as Valeria Richards Oscar Isaac Flashback.png|Screencap of Oscar Isaac filming a flashback of Victor Domashev Kang Concept Art.png|Concept art of Kang the Conqueror Annihilus Concept Art.png|Concept art of Annihilus, who was eventually cut from the main story and relegated to a post-credits scene Category:Films Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:Earth-191919 Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe